<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One more night by random_contemplations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047842">One more night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_contemplations/pseuds/random_contemplations'>random_contemplations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Just an extra scene to add to the angst, Mostly Canon Compliant, This is just an added scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_contemplations/pseuds/random_contemplations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven't been able to get these two out of my head since I finished the show so here is me trying to get over them, somewhat, by writing about them. </p><p>My take on what would've happened if Jamie had woken up before Dani managed to leave to go back to Bly, based on that one interview where they said they filmed a scene like this but it wasn't included in the final cut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One more night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angst isn't my usual choice of writing genre but I just needed to get this one out of my system so I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dani?”</p><p>
  <em>Shit!</em>
</p><p>Jamie sat propped up on one elbow, her other arm shielding her face from the sliver of bright light coming from the doorway. She had woken, first confused by the sudden intrusion of light and then by the empty side of the bed where Dani usually slept. She had squinted around until she found her wife; one foot out the door and one hand on the handle.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>Jamie didn’t like being waken up at any time, let alone two in the morning but as she watched Dani turn slowly, hands fiddling with the hem of her top, she began to feel herself waking up a lot quicker than normal.</p><p>“I was just going to the toilet” Dani answered, trying her best to put on a convincing smile.</p><p>“You’re a terrible liar Poppins, and you know I hate being lied to” Jamie scoffed, but looked at the woman in the doorway curiously.</p><p>“Where are you going at two in the bloody morning that couldn’t wait till the sun’s come up?” She tried again, sitting up properly now.</p><p>Dani’s face fell, this was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. She sighed, Jamie was right about her being terrible at lying, but only when it came to lying to <em>her</em> which thankfully very rarely happened.</p><p>“I was going back to Bly,” Dani said defeatedly, staring pointedly at a stain on the carpet.</p><p>Jamie wasn’t sure what answer she was expecting but that was the one she dreaded most.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“You know why Jamie, it’s time-“</p><p>“-no Dani, not yet – fuck – please” Jamie was up and out of bed, fully shaking off any resemblance of sleep as she reached desperately for her wife.</p><p>Dani took a shaky breath, trying to pull her arm from Jamie’s grip, this wasn’t going to make it any easier.</p><p>“I have to, I have to go ba-“</p><p>“-not yet, not tonight - I can’t…” Jamie trailed off, tears falling freely as she held on to Dani tighter, as if afraid that she would just slip through her fingers and disappear at any moment.</p><p>“I have to, you don’t understand!” Dani was shaking, tears tracking down her cheeks too and trying her hardest to pull away, back towards the door.</p><p>“I do, I do just please not tonight – I’m not ready”</p><p>“Let me go, Jamie!”</p><p>“No, no, you can’t go yet! It’s not fair!”</p><p>Both women were practically shouting now, Jamie desperately trying to hold onto Dani and the latter willing herself to pull away.</p><p>“This was always going to happen! One day at a time was never going to last forever Jamie… I can’t do this anymore, <em>we</em> can’t do this anymore, living our lives and pretending she isn’t only one step behind and getting closer by the day” Dani willed Jamie to hear the extent of her words, to understand just how painful this was for her but that it had to be done.</p><p>“We could have so many more years, so many more. You don’t know that she’ll even come for you, she’s stayed away this long why come back now? What changed?” A part of Jamie knew that Dani did have a point, they knew this wouldn’t last forever, but most of all, Jamie knew that she couldn’t lose Dani – not when they’d come so far. She was desperate to hold onto her just a little bit longer.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you, okay!?” Dani shouted defeatedly and Jamie took in a sharp breath, softening slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you” She repeated, quieter this time. Her hands shook and she kept her eyes trained firmly on the floor, scared that looking Jamie in the eye would mean she could never leave.</p><p>“Oh baby, come here” Jamie pulled Dani in gently and the American let it happen, slumping against her wife’s chest as Jamie soothed her hand over her back.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you” Dani whispered into Jamie’s shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of her shirt and holding on as if her life depended on it and perhaps it did.  </p><p>“You could never hurt me Poppins, you know that and I know that” Jamie spoke softly, almost trying not to scare Dani off as she lead them both back to sit on the bed.</p><p>“But <em>she</em> could”</p><p>“Talk to me Dani, what’s going on – what happened?”</p><p>Dani still clung to Jamie’s shirt but she finally raised her gaze, looking up into her wife’s eyes and finding nothing but love and patience that made her want to cry all over again.</p><p>“She’s- she’s getting stronger. She’s about to come for me, I can feel it, and I’m worried that when she does come I won’t be strong enough to stop her from hurting you, from taking away the most important person to me. I had another dream, but it felt <em>real</em> this time and - and I was her, or maybe she was me, but we hurt you and I can’t… Jamie, I’m already losing myself, I can’t lose you too.”</p><p>Jamie watched as Dani broke down in her arms once again, her own tears spilling silently as her heart broke for the woman clutching at her front. She pulled Dani impossibly closer and ran one hand through her hair, hushing her and whispering what she hoped were soothing words.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The clock showed 3:13 am the next time Jamie looked at it, she had managed to pull Dani under the covers with her once again, holding her against her chest as both their tears finally dried up and Dani’s breathing returned to normal. They lay together in silence, neither one of them wanting to break it and instead listening to each other’s rise and fall of breath.</p><p>“I still need to go, Jamie, I can’t risk it.” Jamie’s arms tensed around Dani when she finally spoke again. “It’s time”</p><p>Jamie drew in a shuddering breath, trying her hardest to hold in the fresh wave of tears that were all too ready to spill out.</p><p>“Okay” Was all she managed to respond with, kissing the top of Dani’s head and then tipping her chin up with one hand so she could kiss her properly.</p><p>Dani felt some tension start to drain out of her at Jamie’s response, eagerly leaning into the kiss.</p><p>“Okay, but please – can we just have one more night? Do our best to sleep till morning and then we’ll go together, I’m not letting you do this on your own.” Jamie pleaded with the blonde in her arms, she knew this day would come eventually but she would much rather it only start after the sun had risen.</p><p>“Jamie…” Dani trailed off, she liked the idea of waiting just a little bit longer but she also knew that if Jamie could convince her to wait a few more hours, she could convince her to wait a few more days and Dani didn’t think they had a few more days to wait – she had to get it over with sooner rather than later.</p><p>“No, listen to me. We stay right here for now; you get some rest and I’ll stay on high alert for any more dreams <em>she</em> tries to send your way. Then, when it’s a more reasonable hour and we’re not awake before the birds, I’ll cook some terrible pancakes and you can make some terrible tea, we’ll water the plants and get dressed and <em>then</em> we go back to Bly. Together.” Jamie wasn’t asking anymore; she needed just a few more hours with Dani. Well, if it was up to her they’d have a few more decades,  grow old together and at least get a cat but Jamie knew she couldn’t be selfish right now, she had to let Dani go so that she could find peace.</p><p>“Promise?” Dani replied, holding out her pinkie finger for Jamie to take.</p><p>“Promise,” Said Jamie, breathing out a nervous laugh and bringing Dani’s hand up to her lips.</p><p>Dani seemed satisfied and buried her head into the junction between Jamie’s neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply and then sighing as she slipped into the most peaceful sleep she’d had in weeks.</p><p>“I love you” Jamie whispered into the top of Dani’s head as she too closed her eyes, drifting in and out of consciousness for the rest of the night as if scared that Dani would slip away again if she was asleep for too long.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>When the morning rolled around, Jamie was the first to wake, not an uncommon occurrence but something she revelled in especially today, taking in the sleeping woman next to her. She traced her fingertips over her side, light enough to not wake Dani but still enough to commit the feeling to memory.</p><p>“Are you watching me sleep again?” Dani asked groggily after some time.</p><p>“What do you mean again? Don’t flatter yourself Poppins” Jamie teased, enjoying the bubble of laugher she managed to pull from Dani, even if it only lasted a second.</p><p>They lay curled around one another, trading kisses until Dani finally pulled them both out of bed and they went about their morning, exactly how Jamie had promised they would.</p><p>Two stacks of terrible pancakes and two cups of terrible tea later, the plants were watered and the couple were dressed, and now sat together on the sofa, neither of them ready to move just yet.</p><p>“Thank you” Dani was the first to break the silence yet again.</p><p>“For what?” Jamie asked, watching Dani out of the corner of her eye, all love and admiration with just a little bit of sadness.</p><p>“For everything, but especially for one more night”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t going to let you get away without saying goodbye. Like I said, one day at a time is fine by me, even when that means one last day; as long as it’s with you, my love.”</p><p>Dani wiped away Jamie’s tears and then her own before standing up and offering Jamie a hand up too.</p><p>“You sure you want to come with me? I could go on my own, it might make it easier for you” Dani asked tentatively as they made their way to the door. The truth was, she was in two minds about Jamie coming to Bly with her. On one hand, having Jamie physically there might make it even harder to let go but, on the other hand, Dani was scared. Dani was scared in a way she never had been before, but Jamie had always had a way of talking her down, even making her laugh when it was the last thing she wanted to do.</p><p>“Of course I’m coming with you, no question” Jamie’s reassuring tone was more than good enough for Dani and she gave a sad smile.</p><p>The taxi arrived and they were on their way, back to Wessex, back to Bly, back to the lake. And, although there was an insurmountable sadness that hung over them the whole way there, at least they were going together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>